


Rain Stone

by gilshaelos



Category: Original Work, Terraria
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Other, this is also for me but you can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilshaelos/pseuds/gilshaelos
Summary: It's been awhile since it rained here...Xingjun gets up early to watch the rain.





	Rain Stone

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt  
> "Your OC wakes up and it’s raining hard. How do they react? What kind of memories does this sort of weather bring up for them?"  
> and guide/xingjun mostly super implied bc CC too strong

Xingjun sat still and stared out the weathered old window at the falling rain. It poured over everything, fat drops bouncing off plants too overgrown to be pruned, a mix of hard and gentle pattering against the ancient roof keeping them dry.

They gripped their mug of tea tight in their cracked brown hands, feeling its warmth spread throughout their body.

Since its raining, everyone will stay inside today perhaps. Xingjun lingered on this thought, somewhat comforted by it and slightly made uneasy.

They pulled their thick wool blanket closer over them, shivering in the morning air. They stared at the swaying leaves and plants just outside, flitting between raindrops. Xingjun felt a pang of guilt that they did not know where it stemmed from.

Their mind drifted off to the last time it rained heavily in their world. Being cooped up in close quarters to a few people made them and Xingjun stir crazy. Tensions rose, petty squabbles broke out and in the end people ended up soaking wet and laughing in a puddle.

“You’re up early, even for you. “ Xingjun’s concentration on the past was broken by the familiar voice of the Guide as he sat down across from Xingjun, coffee mug in hand.

“I wanted to watch the rain while the sun was still peeking out. “ Xingjun signed, pushing their blanket away from themselves to free their hands to speak.

The Guide raised an eyebrow and drank from his mug. “It is quite peaceful.”

Xingjun nodded gently turning their gaze back to the unkempt foliage outside.

“I miss times of peace like this.” He said with a somewhat wistful yet sad tone. “They’re so rare.”

Xingjun replied, “Times of peace are upon us, there are more people in our village than there ever has been.” Xingjun cocked their head to the side, smile hidden neath their mask.

The Guide smirked. “I suppose.” He too, turned his sight to the plants and the outside. “You’ve done a wonderful job with finding other heroes like yourself.”

Xingjun turned to him and tapped the table to turn his gaze away from outside. “You seem… upset. Is today another off day?” Xingjun leaned forward. “You’ve been having them a lot recently, I’m getting worried, we can do something together if you want. I understand that its-“

“Xingjun,” The Guide’s tone was light. “You didn’t have to make it rain using the Rain Stone if you wanted to hang out. “ He smiled warmly as well as a hidden smirk was still there.

They sighed. Nothing gets past him. “I was just worried about you.” Xingjun signed back at him.

“I know, and I truly appreciate it. Let’s make some breakfast together, yeah?” He stood up to make his way to the main kitchen before smiling at Xingjun.

“I think we needed the rain anyways.” Xingjun floated over to him.

“You’re probably right.”


End file.
